A Poolside Story
by Countrygirl09
Summary: I'm back with another James/Daisy story. This one is centered on the night at the James's pool with Ashlee, Rafe, Remy and Christina. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Guiding Light_ or any of its characters.

A/N: Here's another James/Daisy fanfic, this one about the party at James' pool. Thanks for the great feedback on the last story. I'm so glad that I wasn't the only one who thought James and Daisy were being hugely neglected on here. Enjoy and please send those reviews!

A Poolside Story

Chapter 1

James was already in his swimming trunks and waiting in the driveway with Remy and Christina when Daisy pulled up with Rafe and Ashlee. He was playing really cool on the outside but on the inside he was really looking forward to spending more time with Daisy, especially with her in a bikini. Last night camping with her was the best night he had had with a girl in a long time. Things had definitely changed between them and he wasn't quite sure what they were to each other yet but he was going to figure that out tonight.

"Hey," he greeted as the three climbed out of the car.

"Hey," Daisy replied smiling, "You guys haven't been waiting long have you?"

"Nope," Remy told her, "We just got here a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, we were just hanging out talking until you got here," Christina added.

"Cool," Ashlee said, swinging her bag onto her shoulder, "So where can we get changed?"

"Uh, you just grab a room, it doesn't really matter where," James said.

"Okay, girls," Christina said walking toward the house, "Let's go."

"Aw man, you girls can't even go alone when you get changed," Remy protested, eliciting snickers from Rafe and James.

"Hey, we haven't had a chance for any girl talk in a while so you just leave us alone," Christina retorted.

"See you guys down at the pool in a few minutes," Daisy said as she followed her friends into the house.

* * *

"Let's grab a room with a bathroom attached to it so we can talk longer," Ashlee said as the three friends headed upstairs.

"Okay," Christina said. They grabbed a room and as she headed for the bathroom to change first, she asked Daisy about the camping trip.

"What camping trip?" Ashlee asked perching on the bed.

"Oh, just the one she went on last night _alone_ with James."

"Really?"

Daisy rolled her eyes, "Come on guys, it wasn't that big of a deal." She tried her best to brush it off but that was hard to do as she pulled out her swim suit.

Ashlee's eyes got wide as she held up the string bikini. "I haven't seen this one before, well what there is of it."

Daisy sighed dramatically, "If you must know, all of my old ones don't fit right anymore so I had to buy that one after work before I came to get you."

"Well, in my experience, girls don't just grab up a suit like this on an impulse or in a rush."

Christina came back out of the bathroom and her surprise was as big as Ashlee's. "Geez Dais. What did you do, sleep with the guy?"

When Daisy's only response was to wordlessly open and close her mouth, Ashlee laughed, "You did!"

"I'm not having this conversation right now." She got up and practically ran to the bathroom but she wasn't fast enough because they bombarded her there.

"So tell us. We're your best friends and we deserve to know. Did or didn't you?" Ashlee asked.

After a slight pause, Daisy sighed, "It's… possible. But before you ask how it was or anything else you might feel you need to know, let me repeat, I'm not talking about it."

"Oh girl, we don't need to ask anything else because the answer is written all over your face," was Christina's snappy comeback.

All three girls burst out laughing as Daisy pushed them out of the room so she could change. When she came out, stepping aside so Ashlee could get in there, she fielded one more question. "So is he like your boyfriend now?"

Daisy paused, not totally sure how to answer. Then she shrugged, "I guess so."

TBC

A/N: So tell me what you think of it. I'm not posting the next chapter until I have some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I lay absolutely no claim on _Guiding Light_ or any of its characters no matter how much I wish I could.

Chapter 2

As the girls came down the stairs they heard the sounds of splashing and laughing. When the pool came into view, they saw that the guys had started a game of water basketball. As they approached the pool and set down their towels on a few of the lounge chairs, Remy called for a game point.

They threw the ball up in the air and when it came down, Rafe swatted it away as James dived after it. He came up with the ball in hand but Rafe knocked it away right into Remy's hands who was able to dodge both guys and dunk it into the hoop.

Remy whooped a victory call, "Well boys, it looks like you have a thing or two to learn about the game." James and Rafe rolled there eyes and all three guys looked over to the edge of the pool where the girls stood clapping.

"Great game guys," Ashlee said.

"Yeah, thanks," James said absentmindedly because he couldn't form any other words now that Daisy has caught his eye. Although "saw" wasn't really an appropriate word, seeing as his eyes were practically glued to Daisy. His mouth curved into a goofy grin as he took in the vision of the girl standing before him in her new swim suit bought especially for his viewing pleasure. When she saw what an impact she was having on him, Daisy's face flushed with a mix of pleasure and embarrassment.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Rafe asked as he swam over to the side on his back. He had caught the exchange between James and Daisy and it had bothered him a little bit but he had given his blessing. He wasn't going back on that now but the less he saw of their blooming relationship now, the better the night would go for him. "The water's great."

Christina looked at her friends. "Uh, you guys go ahead. I think I want to relax on a float for a little bit."

"Okay," Daisy said. She and Ashlee jumped right into the water while Christina grabbed a purple pool float and stretched out on it. She watched with entertainment as everyone took turns dunking and splashing each other. She was too busy laughing to notice when Remy quietly disappeared under the water. The next thing she knew, Christina was shrieking as she fell off her raft.

When she surfaced, hair plastered to her face, she heard a chorus of laughter but especially noticed Remy's. She turned to see him beside the overturned float. Crossing her arms she said, "I can't believe you just did that to your wife, of all people."

Remy just shrugged innocently as the laughter died down. "I just figured that it was time for you to join us in the water. Besides, Honey you were looking a little dry."

"Honey this!" With that, Christina pushed his head under the water, causing another round of laughter to break out across the group. When he came up sputtering, Christina just mimicked his shrug.

"You," Remy grabbed his wife by her waist and pulled her over for a kiss, ignoring the groans from everyone.

* * *

For a few more hours, the six friends swam in the pool and ate refreshments prepared by the kitchen staff under the orders of James but most of all they just enjoyed spending some time together. That was something that they never seemed able to do in a group that big but they had fun.

At around midnight, Remy asked Christina if she was almost ready to leave. "I have a pretty early shift in the morning and I want to get some sleep."

"Yeah. Okay." She turned to James, "Thanks for inviting us."

"No problem," he replied, stretching out in a lounge chair, "Come on over any time you want. Hardly anyone uses the pool anymore anyway."

"Ashlee, Rafe, you guys want a ride?" Remy asked.

They looked to Daisy, since she was the one who brought them. "Yeah, if you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to hang out here for a little while longer."

Ashlee gave her a knowing wink and a nod followed by a hesitant nod from Rafe. After another chorus of thank-you's and goodnight's, the four headed off to the driveway.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Daisy called after them and in a minute, it was just her and James.

TBC

A/N: I hope you're liking where this is going. Sorry if I didn't take the route some of you might have been hoping for that ended in drama between Rafe, James and Daisy. I'm trying to keep this as relevant to the show as possible and since Rafe was okay with the idea of James and Daisy seeing each other on the show, I made him okay with it in my story as well. There will be some fluff coming up but things will get a little serious toward the end as I set up for my next story. Please leave some reviews… I love the feedback. Look for the next update after the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _Guiding Light_ or any of its characters but I do own this story.

Chapter 3

"Finally!" James exclaimed.

Daisy turned to him, "What?"

"They're all gone and now I can have you all to myself." He grinned. "Come here." James pulled her to sit by his legs and Daisy eagerly leaned in for a kiss. It was the first real one of the night so it was sweet and tender. She still wasn't quite sure how to act toward him with their friends around, especially Rafe, and she could tell he wasn't either so they had kept their public displays of affection to a minimum all night. It was a battle of wills for both of them.

Daisy pulled away only slightly, James's hand still resting on her neck. "So do you like the swim suit?"

James pulled her back in close. "I love it," he whispered against her lips before capturing them for a deeper, hungrier kiss.

When they parted this time, slightly breathless, he asked her what she wanted to do. "Well I was kind of hoping we could swim a little more. I haven't had much of a chance to all summer since I have been spending most of my summer locked up in the restaurant. Besides, I want to get a little more use out of this suit you like so much."

James smiled and nodded, "Sure, okay."

The two dived back into the water for a little while longer. This time, neither avoided touching the other. In fact, most of the time they went out of their way to steal a kiss or even just brush up against each other. This was made even easier by their games of "Keep-Away" which were each followed by heated and passionate embraces.

Finally about a half hour longer, James couldn't take it any longer. "Can we please go upstairs now?" he practically begged.

Daisy nodded eagerly and they climbed out of the water. After grabbing a couple towels so they wouldn't drip all the way up the stairs, James grabbed Daisy's hand and led her to his room.

When they reached the door, James opened it and stepped aside so she could go in first. Daisy paused at the doorway, suddenly feeling shy and almost nervous. James could feel her hesitation and snaked his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" When Daisy wordlessly nodded, he gently guided them both into the room. He kissed her softly on the cheek before leading her to his bed and sitting down. He patted his lap, "Come here."

When she did, the nervousness disappeared. James captured her lips with his own and ran his fingers into her still damp and very tangled mass of hair. He pressed his tongue against her lips, asking, almost begging for entrance. She parted her lips and pushed her tongue against his, eliciting a soft, almost inaudible moan to rumble out of his throat.

When they parted this time, both breathing heavy, James asked, "Dais, are you sure you want to do this? 'Cause we don't have to. I know we already have but I'm not expecting anything tonight."

She shook her head. "No, I want to. Please James, will you make love to me?"

He didn't need anymore encouragement. He tightened his hold on her waist and kissed her once more. Then James leaned back on the bed, taking her with him and slowly did exactly what she had asked him to do.

TBC

A/N: There's just one more chapter. I'm sorry most of my chapters are going by really fast but I'm a little out of practice in writing so just try and bare with it. Thanks for all the awesome feedback and encouragement. I have plans for one more story after this one so keep coming back and you'll get some more James and Daisy love.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I lay no claim on _Guiding Light_ or any of its characters.

Chapter 4

Daisy sighed contently from where she was laying on James's chest. She didn't think it would ever be possible to feel this happy but she was. She laughed in spite of herself.

"What?" James asked, his arms wrapped around her waist, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her skin next to his.

"I was just thinking…" She smiled again and looked up to him. "That was way better than last time."

"And why do you say that?"

"Well, for starters, your bed is way more comfortable than a sleeping bag on the ground."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm." Daisy paused a second. "Plus, my mom didn't walk in and catch us and that is definitely a good thing."

James frowned. "You sound like you're saying that from experience."

She smiled. "It's possible."

"Tell me about it."

"Are you sure you want to hear about that now?"

"Hey, it will help me know what I'm up against."

Daisy rolled over onto her forearms. "Well, my first time was with Rafe. We went to the lake house, you know, and we had everything planned but somehow my mom found out."

"Uh oh."

"Yep. But she didn't get there until after, thank God. But she was so mad." Daisy laughed a little as she remembered. "She dragged us out of that house like we had just committed the worst crime ever and took us to Gus and Natalia and they forbid us from seeing each other but that never lasted long."

"But you're family, likes Rafe, don't they?"

"They do _now_." Daisy paused and stared off into space, not sure if she wanted to continue the story or leave it at that.

"Was there more?" James asked folding his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, um, about three weeks later I realized I was late and I got really scared but I wanted to be sure before I totally freaked out. So I went to Cedar's and had a blood test. It was the longest hour of my life and all I prayed for was a negative but thanks to my great luck, it was positive."

James stared at her in disbelief, not quite sure if he understood her. "Wait, you got pregnant?"

Daisy nodded.

"I thought you said you guys were careful."

"We had everything planned but…" Daisy shrugged. "I don't know."

"So what did you do?"

"Well, my Grandma Reva found out and she tried to help me but everyone kept saying how proud they were of me for acting grown up and responsible or for doing good in school and I panicked. I uh," Daisy looked down not wanting to meet James's gaze. "I had an abortion."

Both of them were quiet for a minute. Then James gently touched her face. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I mean, I'm over it now. But I promised myself right there that I would never put myself into a position like that ever again. That was the worst time of my life and I don't know if I could stand to have it happen again."

James nodded, understanding now. "So that's why you've been making sure we're careful?"

Daisy nodded and James pulled her close. He kissed her temple. "Thanks for telling me," he whispered. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That if anything like that ever happens with us, you'll tell me. I wouldn't want you to go through that alone."

She nodded in agreement. "No secrets. But the same goes for you too, okay? You can always come to me and tell me anything."

"Okay, deal."

After a few more minutes of cuddling and just enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in each others' arms, Daisy got up and got ready to go home. When she was ready, James walked her to her car.

"So, I'll call you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah. Or you can just come by Company. I'll probably be there for at least most of the morning."

"Okay." James opened her door for her and then pulled her in close for one more kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Daisy said as they parted and she slid into her car.

"Bye." James raised his hand to wave and stood there until her tail lights had disappeared from view. There was no doubt in his mind now. James knew he was falling in love with Daisy Lemay. He looked down the driveway one last time before walking back into the house.

THE END

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me through this story. I hope you like how I ended it. Leave me a review to let me know what you think and come back soon for my next story. I promise I'll have it posted as soon as possible.


End file.
